


Boring

by celeste9



Series: Promise [23]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Banter, Companionable Snark, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you think we're boring?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boring

**Author's Note:**

> For lukadreaming's birthday. This is also for 'kissing' on my Primeval Denial bingo card, and the fic finishing challenge. Meant to take place after 'Can We Forget About the Things I Said When I Was Drunk?' given that I started it two years ago and abandoned it, till now. *g* I'll reorder the series when I have time!

“Do you think we’re boring?”

James idly turned the page of the newspaper. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

“I mean, you know.” Becker breathed out in a loud exhale. “We’re… falling into a routine? Our idea of a fun night is having dinner and falling asleep on the sofa?”

“If you’re trying to tell me you want to go out, you know I won’t object. Well,” James amended, “as long as you don’t want to overindulge in a pub again. I think we both need some time to recover from that experience.”

“No… Or, maybe, I don’t know.”

Coming to the conclusion that perhaps Becker needed his full attention, James folded up the newspaper. “Hils, I’m confused. What are you getting at?”

“Connor called us an old married couple.”

James couldn’t help it-- Becker just looked so forlorn. He laughed, which likely made him a terrible person, or at the very least, a terrible boyfriend. Ah, well, couldn’t be helped. “And you took offense?”

“Don’t you?”

“I can’t say I care terribly much about what Connor thinks of us, particularly when he was probably only trying to get a rise out of you. Which he does seem to have succeeded in.”

“I was thinking maybe he’s right,” Becker mumbled, his eyes directed down at his hands. “When he asked us to go out to the pub, do you know what I said? I told him no because we were going to stay in and have dinner.”

“You were being rather silly about it, as I recall. But so what? It isn’t a bad thing to want to have a night in. We certainly get enough excitement in our lives as it is.”

“What about when most of our nights are in? Or, at least, the ones where dinosaurs aren’t trying to eat someone,” Becker corrected himself.

“Well, darling, if you want to go out more then perhaps you shouldn’t make such compelling arguments to stay home.”

Becker got a rather smug gleam in his eyes. “I’m afraid I can’t do anything about that, sweetie. Just my God-given gifts, you know.”

James rolled his eyes.“Yes, I’m sure. And you never walk around fresh out of the shower, barely toweled off, with not a stitch on, just when we’re meant to be leaving the flat.”

Sprawling back as best he could in the straight-backed chair, Becker smirked and said, “I can’t help it if you’re powerless to resist me, James. I should be able to walk around naked in the privacy of my own home, shouldn’t I?”

“Oh, of course,” James agreed. “I merely find it worth noting that you tend to do so at the most inconvenient times.”

“I haven’t seen you objecting.”

James gave Becker a pointed look.

“Not very convincingly, at least,” Becker relented. “Anyway, it isn’t as though you aren’t just as much to blame.”

“Am I?”

Becker leaned forward again. “Three weekends ago. We were supposed to be going to Agatha’s to meet the kids.”

“Ah.” James carefully did not smile, though it was quite a nice memory. “All’s fair, as they say.”

“Agatha didn’t buy your little fib for a second.”

James did let himself smile then. “No, I’m absolutely certain she didn’t. Back to your original question, however. Pet, I believe it’s entirely impossible for us to be boring considering what happens in our bedroom.”

“Or not in our bedroom?” Becker asked, waggling his eyebrows in a rather horrifying manner that reminded James of Danny. Which made it even more horrifying.

“Precisely.”

“Hm. Well, perhaps you’re right. I don’t expect we can tell Connor that, though.”

“For God’s sake, don’t you dare.”

Becker laughed. “Don’t worry, I do retain some sense of dignity. So.” He rose to his feet, stretching his shoulders overhead and arching his back, likely entirely because he knew James wouldn’t be able to resist watching. Then he walked over to James, pulling his chair back from the table whilst James remained sitting in it.

“Hils--”

“Quiet.” Becker proceeded to set himself in James’ lap, facing him, circling his arms around James’ neck and over the back of the chair. “Now then, what do you say to a boring night in together?”

“It’s ten in the morning.”

“We’ll get an early start, all the better.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Good job you love me, then,” Becker said, preventing any reply by pressing his mouth to James’.

James allowed it, sighing a breath into Becker’s mouth. He curled his fingers into the waistband of Becker’s trousers. “Perhaps you should be less confident of that,” he said, in between soft touches of his lips to Becker’s.

“You’re all talk. What’s the phrase? Your bark’s worse than your bite?”

James nipped at Becker’s bottom lip, which only made Becker smirk. “Shall I get the cuffs out?”

“Oh, darling,” Becker drawled, with an, again, clearly entirely intentional little roll of his hips. “That isn’t even remotely threatening. You may make me misbehave more.”

“I suspected as much.”

“Those handcuffs were the best gift I ever bought you.”

“The best gift you ever got yourself, is what I believe you meant to say.”

“Probably,” Becker agreed, leaning in for another kiss. “Come on, let’s go and be boring. I’m feeling _very_ naughty and you’ll have to use a firm hand.”

James pulled back to look into Becker’s face. “Actually, I think I’ll head out this morning, run some errands, have a nice lunch. You don’t mind, do you? Can’t stay in all the time, as you said.”

Becker’s expression was so tragic it was almost funny. Actually, James decided he should get an upgrade from terrible boyfriend status for not laughing this time.

“You can do that later?” Becker suggested hopefully.

“No, I’m afraid I can’t put it off. That just wouldn’t do. You understand.”

“No, I don’t understand at all.” Becker was pouting now. “I can’t see how a nice lunch could ever compare to what I’m offering.”

James snorted. “Oh, sweetheart, you can’t even pretend to be modest, can you?”

“False modesty is unattractive, I’ve always found,” Becker said, sniffing.

“And it would be entirely false in your case. However, please recall you were the one who said we should go out more.”

“I’ve changed my mind.”

“Have you?”

“Yes. Changed it entirely. We should never go out. I’m happy with that idea.”

“I don’t know,” James said, pretending to hesitate. “You know how I hate going back on a decision once it’s been made.”

“But James,” Becker said, wriggling in James’ lap again, which was an unfair tactic but undeniably effective. “The _handcuffs._ You get to have me completely at your mercy, you know how much you enjoy that.”

“Well,” James said, feeling as though Becker had suffered enough. Anyway he _would_ quite like to have Becker spread out on the bed, begging, right at that instant. He felt that was completely reasonable. “I suppose we can always go out later,” he said.

**_End_ **


End file.
